Past and Present
by baby8love
Summary: G/C
1. The Past

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Nope

**+++++**

**PAST AND PRESENT**

**(The Past)**

August 10, 1985. It had been an unbearably dull shift. The lack of cases meant I was stuck indoors doing endless piles of paperwork. Not that I wanted to be outdoors anymore than where I was. It had been an unusually rainy year in Vegas and one of the many storms seen that year was drenching the area that day. Then it happened. I consider it God's early birthday gift for me -- She arrived.

"Hey you."

I looked up and had to swallow to make sure my heart didn't jump out from my throat. She was stunning, moreso (if possible) than the night I had met her in that seedy nightclub she danced at.

"Hi." I manage a feeble response but instead of laughing like I expected anyone else would have, she flashes me a smile. That smile. It didn't matter how rainy it was outside or how stuffy it was inside. That smile gave me reason to continue living.

"You are now looking at the newest CSI on the team." She showed me her badge proudly.

I looked at it and as I began to regain control over my own body, I smiled back, "Congratulations."

"I should thank you."

"You already have."

"I know, but you don't understand how much your help has meant to me. I wouldn't be here without you."

"Well I..." I shrugged, realizing I must look extremely stupid with my blushing and my lack of vocabulary. "I didn't do anything."

"You helped me get out of that club and you helped me with my college stuff and I know I wouldn't have gotten this job if you hadn't put in a good word for me."

"You should give yourself more credit. They don't hire people on just 'a good word' around here."

"No matter what, I really appreciate everything you've done for me and I wanna thank you, but I'm not sure what it is that I could do." She paused and I held my breath as the grin on her face grew, "You know, as much as I hated dancing, I was *really* good at it. If you ever want a private show..."

If it wasn't for the air conditioner on full blast, I swear I would've exploded right there. Little did I know, this was just the beginning of many years of her teasing.

"I'm just kidding, Gil." She laughed when I didn't respond.

"Oh." And that was all I could get out without drooling all over myself.

"How about dinner? No lapdances, no tabletop dancing, no funny business. I promise."

"Dinner sounds great."

And I followed her out the door like a lovesick puppy. How was I to know I was going to be doing that for the rest of my life?

_*To be continued*_


	2. The Present

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Nope

**+++++**

**PAST AND PRESENT**

**(The Present)**

"I thought you were tired!" Grissom tried to catch his breath as he finally caught up with Catherine at the park bench.

"I was, which is why I rushed over here to the bench." She smirked as he sat down beside her, giving her one of his patented looks on the way.

"So are you gonna tell me what's on your mind or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"I love it when you play rough."

"Mmhmm, I know you do. I'm sorry but I don't have a penny so your thoughts will have to be for free."

"Do you remember your first day as a CSI?"

"August 10, 1985. I'll never forget that day."

"Neither will I."

"I scared you that day, didn't I?"

"You *surprised* me. Before that, I had never known anyone like you. I still don't know anyone like you."

"I can say the same thing about you."

"18 years, Cath."

"I can't believe it."

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe we haven't killed each other yet."

He laughed, putting an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe you've stayed for so long."

She pulled away to look at him, "I would never ditch the guy who helped change my life. I wouldn't even be a CSI if it wasn't for you."

"After all these years, you still don't give yourself enough credit."

"And *you* still don't give *yourself* enough credit either."

"We could go on forever."

"I know." She grinned and got up from the bench, pulling him up by his hand, "I'd love to continue but let's do this over dinner, ok? I'm starving."

"Dinner, huh?"

"Yup. No lapdances, no tabletop dancing, no funny business."

"I hope that's not a promise." She turned to him with a look of a surprise. He smiled, "Can I still get that private show?"

_*To be continued*_


End file.
